Krakozhian Border Defence Army
The Krakozhian Border Defence Army is the border guard agency of Krakozhia run by the Ministry of National Security. History Write the first section of your page here. Organisation The Krakozhian Border Defence Army is divided into Regional Inspectorates, Border Inspectorates, stations, and posts. The Border Defence Army's operational units consist of 18 brigades, 20 regiments, six training regiments, an artillery regiment, and two marine border brigades. During wartime, the Krakozhian Border Defence Army is put under the command of the Krakozhian People's Army. *HQ *Command **Brigade **Brigade **Brigade *Command **Brigade **Brigade **Brigade **Training Brigade *Command **Brigade **Brigade **Brigade **Brigade **Brigade **Brigade **Brigade **Brigade **Brigade **Brigade **Brigade *Command **Regiment **Regiment **Regiment **Regiment **Regiment **Border Training Regiment **Border Training Regiment *Command **Regiment **Regiment **Regiment **Regiment **Regiment **Regiment **Border Training Regiment **Border Training Regiment *Command **Regiment **Regiment **Regiment **Regiment **Regiment **Regiment **Regiment **Border Crossing Point Security Regiment **Border Training Regiment **Border Training Regiment **Artillery Regiment *Border Section Györmár-Kazvhalia "NAME" **Regiment *Border Section Györmár-Kazvhalia "NAME" **Regiment *Šarvastka Border Brigade **Company **Company **Company **Company **Company **Company **Company **Company **Technical Observation Company **Technical Observation Company **Technical Observation Company **Technical Observation Company **Technical Observation Company **Technical Observation Company **Technical Observation Company **Technical Observation Company **Technical Observation Company **Technical Observation Company **Technical Observation Company **Technical Observation Company *Marine Border Brigade **Squadron **Squadron **Squadron *Marine Border Brigade **Border Battalion **Border Battalion **Border Battalion **Border Training Battalion **Border Ship Detachment **Border Ship Detachment **Border Ship Detachment **Border Boat Group **Border Boat Group **Border Boat Group **Border Boat Group **Border Boat Group Border Defence Army units at airports also provide airport security services alongside the Milicja and local airport security forces. In addition, the Border Defence Army is supplemented by the Volunteer Assistants of the Border Defence Army, a small civilian auxiliary service consisting of approximately 4,500 men. Personnel and training Political reliability is a major concern in the induction of recruits into the Border Defence Army, as service in the force gives a soldier a better chance of escaping the country than normal. Particularly strict discipline is applied to soldiers in the force, and troops must be willing to fire on citizens attempting to cross the border illegally. As a result of its task in supporting the armed forces during wartime, many troops of the Border Defence Army are specially trained to deal with enemy long-range reconnaissance units. Some units are also parachute-qualified. Equipment Firearms *'Pistols' **Makarov PM semi-automatic pistol (Soviet Union) **Tokarev TT-33 semi-automatic pistol (Soviet Union) *'Submachine guns' **PPSh-41 submachine gun (Soviet Union) *'Carbines and bolt-action rifles' **Mosin–Nagant Model 1944 Carbine bolt-action carbine (Soviet Union) **SKS semi-automatic carbine (Soviet Union) *'Assault rifles' **AK-47 assault rifle (Soviet Union) **AKM assault rifle (Soviet Union) *'Machine guns' **Degtyaryov RP-46 light machine gun (Soviet Union) **DShK heavy-machine gun (Soviet Union) **PKM general-purpose machine gun (Soviet Union) **RPD light machine gun (Soviet Union) **RPK light machine gun (Soviet Union) **SG-43 Goryunov medium machine gun (Soviet Union) *'Anti-tank weapons' **B-10 recoilless rifle (Soviet Union) **B-11 recoilless rifle (Soviet Union) **RPG-2 recoilless rifle (Soviet Union) **RPG-7 rocket-propelled grenade launcher (Soviet Union) **RPG-18 disposable light anti-tank rocket launcher (Soviet Union) **SPG-9 recoilless gun (Soviet Union) **vz.59 recoilless gun (Czechoslovakia) Armoured vehicles Utility and transport vehicles Artillery Vessels Aircraft See also *Customs Administration of the Krakozhian FPR *Illegal emigration and defection from Krakozhia Category:Krakozhia Category:Military of Krakozhia Category:Law enforcement